


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by MentalBookShelf



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalBookShelf/pseuds/MentalBookShelf
Summary: Everyone in Boston it seems was out buying last minute presents. Luckily, he was able to buy presents earlier in the month for the rest of his friends such as Samirah, Blitzen, and Hearthstone but he was unable to sneak away and buy a present for Alex.This is a short little piece that I made for MCGA Secret Santa 2016.





	

It was the day before Christmas and the holidays were in full swing in the city of Boston. There were decorations everywhere and mistletoe was hanging above the shops. The scent of peppermint and chocolate fills the air, replacing the usual smell of heavy smog.

Magnus sighs as he hears a child loud crying. He loved the holiday season, but he hated the holiday rush. Everyone in Boston it seems was out buying last minute presents. Luckily, he was able to buy presents earlier in the month for the rest of his friends such as Samirah, Blitzen, and Hearthstone but he was unable to sneak away and buy a present for Alex. He wanted to buy something special for her since this would be their first Christmas together.

He scans the windows of the shops that lined the street. What would Alex want he thinks as he walks through the crowds on the icy slick streets? He wanders in a shop, trying to get away from the bitter cold. He realizes that this is the store that Alex always goes to, to get art supplies from. He sees a chalkboard sign that reads $25 Pottery Classes from 1 to 4. Magnus looks down at his watch and grins when he sees that the time is 2:30. 

Magnus walks up to the cashier, a girl named Charlotte, who was a friend of Alex, " Can you show me the way to the pottery class," he asks.

She smiles and asks for 25 dollars. As they talk he digs the cash out of his wallet, and she hands him back the change.

"Are you planning to give the finished product to Alex for Christmas?"

"Yeah. Do you think she will like it", Magnus asks a bit unsure.

Charlotte smiles, "I'm sure she will."

Charlotte pulls back a curtain and leads him to a back room that has a group of 8 people making pots, plates, or vases out of clay. 

"Hello, I'm Samuel and I'm going to help you get started", an older man says to him.

Magnus walks over to the pottery wheel. The man shows him how to make the basic shape of a bowl and leaves going to help the others. Magnus copies the technique that Alex has showed him. The wheel routes the soft ball of clay and he shapes it into a hollow bowl. His breathing slows and he sees how Alex can find it relaxing. He continues to shape the bowl with his hands. Eventually, making the shape he wants. He trims the unused clay from the bowl and he shows it to the man.

"Wow. You seem to be a natural at it".

"No, not really," Magnus objects, "My girlfriend showed me some techniques."

The old man smiles and takes the piece of pottery. He sees the man go in another back room, presumably to fire the bowl in the kiln. He goes back to the main shop and the cashier mentions to him that he should wait an hour or so to get the bowl. Magnus nods, telling her goodbye and that he would see her later.

Magnus goes to the nearest coffee shop which happens to be a Starbucks. He waits in line like the other Bostonians who are escaping the cold. He sighs blissfully when he drinks the coffee that warms his insides. He sits in the coffee shop for a while, enjoying the warmth and the smell of the pike place roast.

Eventually, Magnus heads back to the cold and goes back into the art supply store. Charlotte greets and hands him back the bowl. He thanks her and then leaves. Magnus opens the door and he is greeted with the freezing cold air of Boston. The snow is falling harder and harder and he can barely see the concrete of the sidewalk. He walks in a haste to his car, which unfortunately for him, he parked a block away. Magnus shivers and his teeth chatters but he treks his way through the snowy streets.

By the time he makes it to his car he's pretty sure he has frostbite. He puts the key in the ignition and cranks up the heater to full blast. He leans back in the seat and closes his eyes, and he slowly falls to sleep.

He wakes up to his ringing cell phone. He grabs his phone and fumbles with it trying the answer the call.

"Hello," he says his voice sounding hoarse from sleep.

"Magnus, where have you been? You have been away for hours," Alex says.

"Hours?", Magnus says as he rubs his eyes.

Magnus looks outside and he sees how dark it is. He pulls his phone down from his ear so he can see the time.

"I'm sorry Alex. I didn't realize what time it is. I fell asleep in the car. I'll be home in an hour at the most," he promises.

"Okay. Goodbye Magnus. I love you."

"I love you too."

Magnus drives back home, being careful not to fall asleep. He drives on the slick roads, having some close calls once or twice. Finally, he makes it home and he is so tired he forgets to hide the bowl from Alex's view. She's obviously mad that he came home so late, but her frown seems to melt when she sees the bowl he made for her in his hand. He things about hiding the piece of pottery behind his back but decides that it was useless.

"Hey," Magnus says nervously.

Alex shakes her head and walks into the apartment. He follows her and then hands her the bowl.

"I know it isn't very good and I couldn't of add glaze or paint it like I wanted to but I wanted to give you something that you can get nowhere else. It's not much and I understand if you don't like it," Magnus says.

Alex's face lights up with joy. A beautiful, gorgeous, indescribable joy.

"I love the gift and I love you even more," Alex says.

Alex kisses him. Her lips are soft and he can taste her cherry chap stick. He breaks the kiss.

"I love you too."

Alex chuckles before pulling Magnus back in a loving kiss.


End file.
